


Put Me Down for Forever

by WasabiMalec



Series: Forever [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Don't @ Me, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Magnus Bane, Immortality, M/M, Nervousness, References to Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, because that's what should be, they are both immortal in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec before their wedding ceremony.(inspired by the scene between Jim and Pam before their wedding in the office. **Some references to feeling closeted and shame by Alec, like what he felt on the show. It's not very in depth but better to be safe.)





	Put Me Down for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! 
> 
> This is me taking a break during finals studying. Also, Alec is already immortal because I'm willing it into existence. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience with How to Live. I look forward to getting back to it after finals. Please read the note on my tumblr about it. 
> 
> Enjoy this fluff fest because I need more fluff and less angst because I'm a sap. 
> 
> xoxoxoxo

Magnus looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his lapel and pulling at his sleeves hopefully for the last time. He was pleased with how he looked and didn’t want to fuss too much, he never wanted to look like he was trying too hard. 

Today might be that exception, though. 

An easy smile ghosted on his face as he took a deep, eager breath. He looked over his outfit again: a gold embroidered jacket with gold cording along the edges, white silk shirt underneath, and fitted trousers with a line of gold running down the sides. His hair was swirled and styled to perfection and the smoky shadow around his eyes tied it all together perfectly. 

It had to be perfect. He would obsess over every detail to make sure the memory of today would never leave his mind. 

Because today…today, he was marrying Alexander. 

That light feeling stormed through his body in a buzz, a flurry of happiness and joy. Unparalleled to anything Magnus had felt in his long life. How did he get so incredibly lucky? 

When Alec had first told him that he wanted to be immortal, Magnus had refused without a thought. Magnus had known too often the pain and despair never dying could bring. To watch your loved ones wither away before your eyes, leaving you in loneliness that you must bear with a smile. 

It was an act, a performance that Magnus had mastered in his many years. 

The selfishness inside him wanted to say yes, to have his Alexander be the cure of that despair. To be alongside him as time passed by them. But still he said no. 

But what he didn’t expect (he really shouldn’t be so amazed about Alec surprising him anymore) was for Alec to be relentless. He came with approval from his family members, rationale about him being able to run the Institute the right way, and a determined look in his eyes that made Magnus’s heart weak. 

Alec proved he wanted this, needed this. He wanted to live and love Magnus forever, and he truly meant _forever_. 

No matter how strong Magnus was, he certainly couldn’t say no to the power of that declaration. So, he stopped trying to. 

Alec had been immortal for a few months now and today, they were immortalizing their love in further. Among their family and friends, as well as Shadowhunters from around the world. 

He sat down at the vanity table he magicked into Alec’s office at the Institute, a room he had been given liberty to turn into his prep area before the ceremony. Magnus had been done getting ready for a while, but he was glad to allot himself extra time to steep in his feelings. Everything was brewing inside him with a pleasing warmth. 

Just then, the buzz of his phone broke him from his spell as he saw Alec’s name flashing on the screen. The smile crested on his face as he answered. 

“Hello, my dear. How’s my husband-to-be?” 

Alec’s voice sounded breathless as he responded, a sigh of relief audibly traveling across the line. 

“Magnus…can you come here?” 

“Alexander, is this allowed?” He was hoping the small tease would be calming and lighthearted. 

“I..I just need to see you. I need you.”

Those words would always be his call to arms. 

“I’m coming now.” Magnus hung up his cellphone and stormed out of the office. He tried to ignore the nerves he heard in Alec’s tone, forcing himself to not let his mind wander towards the worst. 

Magnus traversed the hallways of the Institute towards Alec’s old bedroom, a room that he knows Alec has rarely spent time in since he moved into the loft. It made sense that he would get ready in there for today.

When he finally got to Alec’s door, he saw Izzy walking out at the same time. Her long, blue dress was stunning and she was a vision. 

“Isabelle. Is he alright?” 

Izzy looked relieved to see Magnus, her eyes softening instantly. 

“He’s fine, sort of. He just really wants to see you. It seems important enough to break tradition.” 

As she walked off, Magnus grasped the door handle and pushed open the heavy wood. He moved into Alec’s room, closing the door behind him. He’d seen this room a couple times before and always despised how bare all the surfaces were. 

His eyes didn’t need to scan the room for long to see Alec sitting on his bed, his shoulders slightly hunched over with his head angled downward. His tuxedo was a gorgeous shade of royal blue, hugging his body beautifully. All the breath escaped Magnus as he sauntered toward the bed. 

Once in front of Alec, his eyes continued to be cast downward, seemingly unable to move. Magnus lifted a hand to Alec’s cheek, nudging his face up so Magnus could see his favorite hazel eyes.

When their gazes met, Magnus was gone. The beauty of Alec’s face, a vision in his wedding suit and hair perfectly styled. Magnus felt luckier than he ever had in his life. 

“You are a vision, Alexander.” 

The look of concern on his face disappeared as he caught sight of Magnus, his frown evaporating into a smile. 

“You look so beautiful.” Alec spoke the words like a whisper, captivated as he stared up at Magnus. He seemed to take comfort in the warm hand on his cheek as he leaned his head into it. Magnus moved to Alec’s side to join him on the bed, his hand staying in place as he rested the other on Alec’s leg. 

“I’m so sorry we’re breaking the rules. I’m not supposed to see you until the ceremony.” The bashful honesty all over Alec’s face made Magnus smile. 

“My dear, I’m pretty sure our relationship has blossomed from the foundation of breaking the rules. I don’t care about some silly tradition if it means I get to marry you today.” 

Alec chuckled earnestly at that, inching closer to Magnus as he took a deep breath. It was almost as if he was finding his comfort, wherever the place Magnus was. 

Magnus kept his eyes on Alec until he saw him move his arm in his eyeline. 

“I ripped my sleeve.” Magnus caught sight of Alec’s jacket with a large tear all the way towards his elbow. There was a mix of hopelessness in his gaze as he showed the damage to Magnus, layers of love still teeming from his expression. 

Magnus ran his fingers along the rip, touching the hanging threads. 

“How on Earth did this happen?”

“I..I forgot where I put my tie, and then when I was looking in the bathroom, I remembered it was in my room. And…I got stuck on the door. Even more stupid when I say it out loud.” 

Magnus couldn’t stop the small chuckles, but it didn’t make Alec angry. He began to chuckle too as he laced his fingers with Magnus’s. 

“Well, aren’t you rather lucky to be marrying a warlock?” With a twirl of his fingers, Magnus conjured his magic and repaired Alec’s sleeve in no time. The rip in the fabric formed back together, and all loose threads disappeared. 

“Thank you, Magnus.” 

“You’re welcome, my dear. Are you sure that’s everything?” 

Alec took a deep breath but used it as an opportunity to move even closer to the man he loved. Magnus relished every second of the closeness. Alec lifted their linked hands to his lips, kissing them softly. The familiar touch sent a gentle heat through Magnus’s body. 

“Being in this room…before today, before everything that today means. I know these walls so well. I hated myself and how I felt in this room so many times. All those old fears about my life, my future, if I’d ever get to love who I wanted.” 

It always hurt for Magnus to hear about the pain Alec went through growing up, the repression he felt and the shame he was put through about who he was. A part of himself he didn’t want to change but felt he had to hide. It hurt, but Magnus always listened with patience and care. It helped him understand so much of the man in front of him now. 

All he yearned for was a love that was pure and accepting. It was all Magnus ever wanted to give him. 

Forever. 

“You get to have that love, Alexander. You have me for as long as you want.” 

That statement made Alec smile, a tender one that was filled with happiness. Magnus couldn’t stop himself from moving closer, to breathe in the woodsy scent of Alec as he nuzzled his face into Alec’s neck. Alec moved his other arm around Magnus’s broad shoulders, holding him tightly in his embrace. 

Alec spoke softly back, the shake in his voice long gone. “Put me down for forever.” 

Magnus bit his lip, trying to shake off the overwhelming tears building inside of him at how much he loved this man. He felt so fortunate to have this person to share his immortal life with. It was all he could ever hope for. 

“I’m so ready to marry you, Magnus.”

With a smile on his lips, Magnus brought his face in front of Alec’s, pressing his lips along the stubble of Alec’s jawline. 

“Then let’s go get married, Shadowhunter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love to you all, come find me on Tumblr [@immortalhusbandz](http://immortalhusbandz.tumblr.com)


End file.
